The present invention relates generally to the field of safety restraint systems. In particular, the invention provides systems and devices for routing a shoulder belt for a passenger in a vehicle seat.
In conventional systems, passengers seated in the rear or middle row of seats are provided with a lap belt and a shoulder belt. Often, the shoulder belt is mounted to the roof of the vehicle. Thus, the shoulder belt may extend from the passenger's hip, across the chest and shoulder, and to the roof of the vehicle.
When the passenger is a young child or a small adult, for example, the routing of the shoulder belt may extend across the passenger's face, rather than the shoulder and chest. The passenger may thus be uncomfortably situated.